Tohru's boyfriend
by Nessa says
Summary: Tohru has a new boyfriend, how will Kyo react?
1. Chapter 1

**A boyfriend for Tohru?**

**this is my first fanfiction so please bare with me people!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I turn over and turn my alarm clock off. I roll out of bed still half asleep and head for the kitchen. Something is different but im not sure what it is. It takes me a minute to realize that Tohru isn't in the kitchen making breakfeast, which is weird because she would usually have it made by now. I walk around the house to try to find her, but she isnt anywhere. As im about to go look around the house again Yuki walks into the house, and before he can even take a breath i ask about Tohru.

"Stupid Cat, she told us last night that she was going to school early today." Normally i wouldve tried to punch him for calling me a stupid cat but im just so relived to hear that someone knows where she is.

I run upstairs to go to change into my uniform so I can head to school as soon as possible. Its not that I dont believe Yuki when he says that Tohru is at school, i just need to see her with my own two eyes so that i can relax.

When I make it to school i walk around the campus looking for Tohru and when i find her all i want to do is turn around and pretend like i didnt see anything.

She is standing at her locker with some blond hair blueed eye boy who ive never seen before. He has his arm around her and is whispering something in her ear. She smiles up at him with that goofy grin that I love so much. I debate walking the other way before i hear a familiar voice call "KYO!"

I turn around to see Tohru running my way pulling blondie by his arm behind her. I dont say anything to her when she reaches me. "Kyo, this is Kiyoshi." She pauses before she finishes with " He's my uh. . . boyfriend"

I stare at her dumbfounded. I must have hear her wrong, i thought she said boyfriend. "Since when?" Is the only thing I can think to say. "Um. . we've only been dating since last week. We are going on an actual date tomorrow night" She sounded very excited about the date and it hurts me to think that this is the guy she picked over me or even that damn rat.

I walk away from her before i say something i might regret. As i start heading for class i hear Kiyoshi say " If i didnt know any better id think he had a crush on you." Tohru sucks in a deep breath before saying "No, hes in love with Kagura. . ."

What the hell is she talking about? i think to myself. I dont feel anything for Kagura, Tohru is the one that i love. Of course its too late to tell her any of this. . .

I hope you enjoyed this first part. There is a lot more to come. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A boyfriend for Tohru?**

**this is my first fanfiction so please bare with me people!**

The next day Tohru is bouncing all around the house doing her daily chores. I know the only reason she is so happy is because she cant wait for her date tonight. I cant stand the thought of her being out with this guy so i head for the roof before I say or do anything i might regret.

"Kyo?" Tohru asks hovering over me. I guess i must have fallen asleep on the roof because she scares the shit out of me. "Are you trying to kill me?" i yell "I couldve fallen off the roof because you snuck up on me." I can tell i upset her but she only responds with " i'm sorry, Kyo. I just wanted to let you know that lunch is ready" Now, im really embaressed about yelling at her. Before i can turn to apologies to her shes already off the roof and back in the house. "Idiot!" i think to myself " No wonder she picked this other guy over me. I'm always so mean to her."

I wait a little bit before heading off the roof. When I walk into the house i can smell salmon all through the house. My mouth starts to water instantly. I walk over to the tabel and sit down and wait for everyone else to show up. "I figure since its just the two of us today i would make your favorite" Tohru says as she brings over a plater with a huge salmon on it. "Uh. . . thanks" I tell her. In the time that it takes Tohru to eat one serving of food ive already devoured my second helping. When im done stuffing my face i notice a look on Tohrus face like shes thinking about something. "Hey, is somthing wrong" I ask her. She looks startled at first like she forgot i was here with her. " Can i ask you a question, kyo?" I'm not sure i want to hear what shes going to ask but i tell her she can ask me anything. " Do you love Kagura?" i start to choke on my milk when she asks me this. " HELL NO!" i exclaimed. Tohru just shakes her hear at my respons as if shes not sure if she believes me. " Why would you think im in love with her" Tohru looks down at her lap and starts blushing. " Its just that a couple nights ago i heard you on the roof and i went to go check on you to make sure you were ok and when i was at the top i saw Kagura on top of you and you didnt have your shirt on." I was about to respond to her when Yuki and Shigure walked into the house. " Tohru. . " i start to say but she just shakes her head and smiles at me as if saying please dont answer.

All i really want to do is tell Tohru that this is all just a big misunderstand and that she is the only girl he will ever love. Of course im too much of a coward to even tell her that she shouldnt be dating this blonde guy, she should be with me. . .

**what will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own fruits basket.**

**Sorry to anybody who has been waiting for me to update my story but its been a little difficult for me because i have a 17 month old son. I will update as much as possible. **

Kiyoshi showed up at the house around 5 O'clock to pick up Tohru. I was the only one downstairs at the time so i had to let him in and show him where to wait for Tohru. "So Tohru lives in this house with just you three guys?" he asks curiously. I just shake my head and tell him that Tohru will be down in a second before heading upstairs. On my way to my room i pass Tohru in the hallway and she looks amazing. She is wearing an orange sundress with white heels. She curled her hair so it cascaded down around her face. When i looked at her a little closer i also noticed she was wearing make up. "What the heck?" i thought to myself " I didnt even knew Tohru owned make up or even a curling iron for that matter. " Hey Kyo!" she exclaimed at me. " Hey" I respond and start to head towards my room when she grabs my hand. "Do I ugh. . . look ok?" she asks me selfconciously. " You look fine" I respond even though i think she looks beautiful . She starts to head down the stairs when i stop her and tell her that she should wear a sweater over her dress. She looks at me confused but just does what i tell her to. The truth is i dont want her showing that much skin on her date with his Kioshi guy. From the top of the stairs i can hear her greet whats his face and im really surprised to find myself getting upset instead of mad.

I have my hands behind my head as i lay on the roof looking up at the stars. I find my mind wandering to how Tohrus date is going. It's almost 10 O'clock and im wonder if shes having a good time out with this guy. I pull my ipod out of my pocket and pop my head phones in my ears and lose myself in some song that im not even really paying attention to. When the songs over i can hear people talking downstairs. I lean over the edge of the roof and see Tohru and her boyfriend at the front door. They were both giggling when all of a sudden that bastard starts to kiss Tohru. Tohru pulls away and blushes and Kioshi asks her whats wrong. She starts to blush even more before admitting to him that she has never kissed anybody before. He starts to giggle a little bit before saying " It's ok, ill teach you" and with that being said hes kissing her again. When they pull apart Tohru can see that Kyo not only saw everything but heard everything she said. He backs away off the edge and heads to his room because he doesnt think he will be able to face Tohru after what he just witnessed


	4. Chapter 4

It's 12 O'clock and i still cant fall asleep. Everything that i witnessed on the roof keeps replaying in my head. I sigh and swing my legs off the side of the bed and head to the roof. When i get closer to the top im surprised to hear someones muffled cries, its Tohru. She turns her head and sees me staring at her. " KYO!" she exclaims obviously embaressed that i cought her crying alone on the roof. "What are you doing up here so late?" I ask her but not looking at her, i hate seeing her cry. " I just couldnt sleep, i have too much on my mind." I sit down next to her and wrap my sweater around her " You can talk to me if you want." She nods her head and takes a deep breath before starting to explain whats bothering her. " I'm just really confused right now" before i can even ask about what she just keeps going " Kioshi told me that he loves me tonight" hearing this makes my blood boil but i take a couple of deep breaths and tell her to keep talking. " In case you were wondering i didnt tell him i loved him back. I dont see how i couldve told him i did when im in love with someone else." A big flood of releif floods over me before i remember that she said shes in love with someone else. _" Oh great, another person."_ I think silently to myself. " If your in love with someone else than why go out with the dirtbag in the firt place?" I ask her curiously. " She turns red and tells me its because the person shes in love with is also in love with someone else. " Well, who ever this other guy is doesnt know what hes giving up on" I feel my cheeks burning as i say this to her. When i get enough courage to look at her shes staring at me with a surprised expression on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask her slightly irritated. " Well its because. . . " there is a long pause before she continues. " It's because the person im talking about. . . is. . . ugh. . . you, Kyo. I'm so shocked by this that my hand slips off the side of the roof and go crashing down to the ground.

**Flashback**

_ It's a cool autumn night and im laying on the roof because i dont want to go in the house and face Kagura. I dont understand why she has been so insistant on visiting me lately. Whats even worse is shes been bringing bridal magazines like she honestly thinks we're getting married. I hear the someone climbing up the ladder and without even thinking i call out "Tohru?" hoping that she is the one coming to check up on me. Imagine my dismay when Kagura pops her head over the top of the roof with a hurt expression on her face. " What do you want?" I ask her irritated and embarressed. " So, is she the reason why you wont marry me?" she asks me with hurt in her voice. I dont even answer her i just close my eyes and try to ignore the fact that she is up here with me. Out of no where i feel the weight of Kaguras body on mine and her lips pressed against mine. I try to push her off of me but she pins me down and holds me there for a while. _

I feel mositure on my face and open my eyes. Tohru is hovering over me with tears streaming down her face. "You were there that night, werent you?" Tohru just shakes her head and starts crying even harder. " I'm sorry that you saw that, but Kagura cought me by surprise and when i went to push her off she pinned me down to the roof." i try to explain to her. " Its ok, you dont have to explan anything to me." I take her hands in mine and turn her face up to mine to look at me " I do need to explain this to you because i dont have any feelings for her, but i do love someone else." Tohru looks at me disappointed obviously not understanding what im trying to say. I lean in closer to her and give her a kisses and she doesnt pull away. " You're the one i love, the only one." I tell her. She gets so excited that she jumps into me and hugs me. We both hold our breaths and wait for my to transform but it never happens.

**There will be more to this soo keep checking back**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning i struggle to wake up because Tohru and I stayed up so late the night before. I finally manage to force myself to get up and get ready for school. When i go downstairs i see Tohru making breakfeast and i consider coming up behind her and scaring her but than i decide its probably no the best idea since she's holding a knife. I do still come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her on the cheek._ " God, it feels so good to finally be able to hold her" _i think to myself. " Good morning Kyo" she says with a big fake smile on her face. " Something wrong Tohru?" I ask her. " Well, ugh. . . you see. . . im just a little nervous about going to school today is all. . ." she replies while playing with her apron. I go to ask her why but than figured its because she's going to break up with whatever that guys name is. I take her hands in mine and look her straight in the eyes " Its ok, you dont have to be nervous because i will be there with you the whole time." With that said she flashes me a real nice big smile and hugs me. We still can figure out why im not changing or how long it will last, but what i do know is that im loving it. " Hey Tohru?" she turns and looks at me " Do you. . . want to go out. . . like on a date or something?" i ask her with burning hot cheeks. " Of course i do!" she exclaims. "Great! how about tonight?" I ask eagerly. " Sounds perfect to me." After we're done eating breakfeast Tohru, me, and that stupid rat walk to school together. When we get to the doors Yuki waves goodbye at us and goes to meet up with his girlfriend from the student council. Tohru and I walk into the building together, and to the outside world you cant tell that anything has changed between us. Tohru doesnt want to make our relationship public until she breaks up Kiosk or whatever his name is. I agreed to wait until after she broke things off with him even though i didnt really want to. When we reach our class assface is waiting for MY girlfriend outside our classroom. Tohru sees him and asks me to give her some privacy to do what she has to do. I go inside the classroom even though i dont like the idea of her being alone with that guy. I'm almost to my seat when i decide to turn around and make sure that everything is going alright. When i pop my head outside the classroom door i see that Kishoi has Tohru pinned against the locker and is yelling in her face. This makes my blood boil and i run up to him and push him out of the way. " What the hell do you think your doing?" I yell in his direction while helping Tohru stand up. " So this is the guy?" Kishoi asks. Tohru just shakes her head yes and starts to cry. I wipe her tears away and tell her not to cry, and that i will take care of evertyhing. She runs into the classroom and when im sure she is out of sight i turn to this bastard Kishoi and tell him that if he doesnt want to get hurt he should just leave now. " You think im scared of you carrot top?" he asks while laughing. He throws the first punch and i dodge it and punch him in the gut, I tell him one more time to just leave before things get worse. Just when i thinkk hes had enough he kicks my feet out from under me causeing me to crash to the ground. Before i can even react the bastard is ontop of me, a punching me in the face. I flip him over so that im over him now and i return the punches to his face. While trying to get me off of him he pulls on my shirt, ripping it off. I decide to end this fight now and land one final punch into his nose. I can feel the bones in his nose cracking against my fist and i feel satisfied. Tohru comes running to my side and helps me to my feet, " Come on, lets go home" She says to me. " What about your promise to your mom?" I ask her. " Right now your more important to me than any promise, besides im sure mom would understand. We leave school and head for home. When we get home Tohru helps me up to my room and goes to get stuff to fix me up with. When shes satisfied with all her repairs she comes and sits on my bed with me. We both lay back onto the bed and i slip my arm behind her head, and we both fall asleep like that. . . :D


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to take someones advice and write in the POV of other characters as well. Also, i'm sure youve realized that this story has/ is going beyond Tohru just having a boyfriend Kyo doesnt like but i dont feel like changing the title. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and of course we all know i do not own Fruits Basket. . . **

**On with the story!**

_Tohru's Dream:_

_Kyo is on top of Tohru and kissing her passionately. She feels her desire for him growing and she doesnt think she can control herself much longer. Kyo glides his finger tips across her stomach and she knows she this is what she wants to happen. This is what she has been waiting for since she first realized she was in love with Kyo. It is the ultimate way to show him how much she truly loves him. Tohru reaches for Kyos pants and hes staring back at her in surprise. . . _

_Dreams ends._

"Are you ok?" Kyos asks Tohru with concern. " Yes, why wouldnt I be?" Tohru asks him confused. " Well you must have been having some crazy dream because you rolled out of bed and didnt even wake up." Tohru blushes thinking about the dream she was having. It takes Tohru a minute to realize that Kyo is holding her while he is half naked. She pulls away from him feeling those desires surfacing again. "K-kyo? why are you half naked?" Kyo suddenly remembers what he was doing before Tohru rolled out of bed. " Oh, well I was getting changed in her for our date tonight since you were sleeping anyways." Kyo slips a black button down shirt on before turning to Tohru " Go get dressed space cadet and meet me on the roof" When Kyo leaves the room Tohru gets up off the floor and heads for her room to change her clothes.

Kyos POV:

"Maybe she changed her mind about the date" He thinks to himself since hes been waiting for half an hour for Tohru to meet him on the roof. Just as he starts doubting Tohru in his mind again he hears the steps of the ladder creeking. He turns to see Tohru dressed in a form fitting teal dress with white ballet flats. He wasnt sure if he was more surprised about the dress she was wearing or the fact that she put make up on again. "She went through all the trouble of getting dressed up for me, i should probably complement her." While Kyo was busy thinking to himself Tohru took the liberty of telling him he looked extremely handsome. "Thanks, you look nice too. . . " as he said this to her he was calling himself an idiot in his head. "Oh my goodness Kyo! this is beautiful!" She exclaimed as she took in everything Kyo had done to prepare for their date. He had cooked them dinner and set everything up on the roof top ontop of a big red blanket. " I hope you didnt go through too much trouble to do all this for me" Tohru started rambling about how he didnt have to do this. " Its not a big deal. I set everything up while you were still sleeping."

Author's POV:

"Dinner was amazing Kyo, thank you so much again" Tohru said as she was looking at Kyo who was looking at the sky. "Your welcome" he said. Tohru started to get cold from the breeze that kept passing by them but she tried not to let it show. As she was searching for something to say to Kyo she felt something drape over her shoulders. She turned to see that Kyo had taken his shirt off to give to her " Kyo! you dont have to give me your shirt, you'll catch a cold!" she exclaimed beining her own Tohruself. " Dont worry about it, i'm not cold anyways." he reassured her. " You know thats one of the things I love most about you Tohru" Tohru looked at him waiting for him to explain what he ment. " I mean i love how you always think about others before yourself." She looked up at him before saying " I thought you didnt like how i didnt think of myself especally when im sick." Kyo thought about this for a second before saying " I'll admit it did used to bother me, but now you have me to always take care of you and put you first." Tohru took Kyo in her arms and kissed him lovingly.

Kyos POV:

"I didnt know Torhu could kiss like this" I wonder what it is im feeling behind her kiss. . . I think. . . . she wants me? " Tohru?" I say as im breaking from our kiss. " Yeah, kyo?" Im trying to think of how to ask what i want to without sounding like an idiot. " The way your kissing me makes me think that you want something more?" I see her blush the deepest shade of red ive ever seen her turn and thats all i need to know that im right. I know i must be crazy for saying what im about to say but " Tohru, trust me when i say that i want the same thing as you, but I want to make sure your positive this is what you want. I dont want to rush you so i think we should wait a little longer before takign that step." I see the disappointment wash over her face but i know im doing the right thing. I feel her lay her head on her shoulder " I love you, Kyo" hearing her say this makes me feel better than anything else ever could. "I love you too, Tohru"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story. Even if you dont write a review on it i still appreciate you guys still even reading this. You might start to notice that I will head ahead in time instead of just going day after day. Enjoy!**

Tohru and Kyo have been going steady for almost six months, and Kyo still refuses to take their realtionship to the next level. It's hard for Tohru to keep being rejected by the person she loves the most but she realized that it must be harder for him to control himself. "I wish I knew what he was waiting for. . ." She thinks to herself " Hey whats the matter?" Kyo asks her. Tohru smiles up at him " Oh, its nothing." Kyo decides not to push her any further because he already has an idea on whats bothering her. " She will realize that the wait was worth it once she sees what ive been planning." he reassures himself. " Hey Kyo, Do you want to go into town with me?" Kyo shakes his head in response to her and they make their way to town.

KYO'S POV:

It's nice to get out of the house with Tohru. If i had to spend another second in my room with her trying to push herself onto I might have given in this time. Tohrus giving everyone that goofey smile that I love so much and it only reminds me why i love her so much. "Hey did you see that guys girlfriend?" " Yeah, shes pretty hott." I turn around to see that these two guys are talking about MY Torhu. I know Tohru would want me to ignore them so i will for her sake. " I'd get with her." My ears start to ring from my anger building up. " Hey Tohru, why dont you head to the grocery story and I'll meet you there." I can tell she wants to know why " Im going to go into the martial arts store and look around for a new Gi." She smiles at me " Sure thing Kyo." I wait until i see her turn the corner that the super market is on before i decide to approach those two assholes. " What do you want" says a tall goofey looking kid. " I heard what you were saying about my girlfriend back there and you should know i dont appricate my girl friend being _hott_" " Well she deffinitly is hott, you are one lucky kid." says his friend with spikey hair. man what i wouldnt give two punch these two guys in the face. . . But i know i need to keep my composure for Tohrus sake. "No, shes not _hott_" the skinny kid tries to inturrupt me but i cut him off " Tohru is not _hott_. She IS beautiful both inside and out. She IS georgous. She IS smart. She IS caring. But, she is not _hott_. Thats a word youd use to describe someone who is not any of the things that Tohru is." " Woah man, chill out. We were just complimenting her." spikey says. " Trust me, I am _chill_. If it werent for Tohru I wouldve smeared your face all over the pavement. I know they can tell by the look on my face that I am dead ass serious so they choose to turn around and walk away from me. Using my words instead if my first for a confrontation isnt very satisfing but it feels good to know that I've improved at controling temper.

TOHRU'S POV:

I wonder whats taking Kyo so long. . . Maybe i should go over to the martial arts store to see if he needs any help. I can feel two arms wrap around me and I almost start to panic. Good thing Kyo has been making me practice my self defense. I close close my eyes and take a deep breath before stopping on the perverts foot. I remember Kyo telling me that when someone grabs you from behind stop on their foot because there are a lot of bones, tendons, and ligments that make the top of the foot sensitive. The perv imediately falls to the ground and as i go to run away i see that it was Kyo who was hugging me from behind. " OH KYO! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a pervert and i just didnt what you taught me to do!" I feel like im about to cry before i hear Kyo start to laugh. "Well atleast now i know you pay attention to what im teaching you." "Of course i do silly! I wouldnt want to make you feel like you wasted all that time teaching me for nothing."

HARU'S POV:

Why is there a large crowd in the front of the store? I might as well go to have a look for myself. I break through the crowd to see Kyo sitting on the floor clutching his foot and I rush over to him. "What happend Kyo?" I ask trying to act like i really dont care. " Tohru decides to answer for him " Well you see. . . I thought Kyo was a perv trying to kidnap me so I stomped on his foot and now hes having a hard time walking on it." I cant cant hold in my laughter when i hear what happend. " It's not funny" Kyo yells at me "Are you going to help me get back home or not?" I help Kyo get to his feet and he wraps his arm around my neck to balance himself. It takes us a while to get back to the house because Kyo had to keep stopping to reposition himself. When we make it back to the house i help Kyo onto the couch before i head to call Hatori to look come take a look at Kyos foot. I walk back to the living room after i get off the phone and Tohru already had Kyos foot elevated with ice on it. "Hatori will be here in a little bit to check you out." I inform them "Thank you so much Haru!" Tohru says and i can honestly hear the thankfulness in her voice. " Sure thing."

AURTHOR'S POV:

By the time Hatori gets there everyone has hear the story on how Tohru mistook Kyo for a perv and smashed his foot. No one was able to control themselves when they heard that Tohru had actually managed to sprain the cats foot. Tohru was very upset to head that she had hurt Kyo so badly even though he reassured her it didnt even hurt. Shigure heard Kyo telling Tohru his foot didnt hurt and decided to walk over to iit and give him foot a nice firm tap. Kyo whinced in pain hoping that his girlfriend didnt notice. Before Hatori left he told Kyo that he wanted him to stay off his foot as much as possible and that he wasnt allowed to leave the house until he was healed. Only one thing flashed into Kyo's mind when he heard this "Tohru is going to be pushing me even harder to sleep with her now because shes going to be feeling bad. . . this is going to be a long recovery. . . " Kyo thought to himself.

**I wasnt sure where i was going with this chapter so we can just call it a filler chapter for right now. Even though i do not require reviews on my stories i would still appreciate it if you guys left some sort of feed back, even if it is jsut a smiley face. Be ready for more**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Its nice to see people are still enjoying my story even though its kind of been all over the place. Please keep reading and reviewing :D**

"Where are you taking me?" Tohru asks Kyo. "You'll see when we get there" Kyo response. "_man I hope she likes this. . ." _ Kyo has been leading Tohru through town blind folded and all though they are getting weird looks he could care less because he's got a big surprise planned for Tohru.

**TOHRU'S POV:**

"Are we almost there, kyo?" I ask for the millionth time since we left the house. I really hope didnt go through a lot of troubling planning whatever _this _is out. "Where here!" I hear Kyo exclaims. He removes the blind fold from my eyes and I'm very surprised to see that we in front of the dojo. "This isnt the full surprise yet, keep fallowing me." He grabs my hand and leads me to the side of the dojo and opens a door that leads to a staircase. When we make it to the top of the stairs there is another door in front of us. Kyo pulls out a set of keys "This is your surprise." When he opens the door I cant contain my surprise. Directly in front of us is a little apartment that Kyo has completely decorated for us. "I know i didnt ask you to move in with me but I wanted to surprise you" he says. "Kyo! this is amazing! Of course i want to live with you!" I jump on him and give him a big kiss. He laughs at me and takes my hand to show me around the rest of the apartment. The kitchen is just the right size for the two of us and is furnished with all stainless steel appliances and a nice little kitchen table with four seats around it. Our livingroom has a black couch in it with a coffee table on each side of it. We also have a nice size TV that is sitting on an entertainment center in the middle of the living room with a book shelf on each side. Our bedroom is the last place we look at and im shocked to see that all our stuff is already put away nicely in our room. "I hope you dont mind but I decided to bring your bed here instead of my futon." " I dont mind at all but Kyo where did you find the time to do all this? and how can we afford this?" Kyo sits me down to explain everything to me.

**KYOS POV**

" I didnt do all this by myself" I start to explain to Tohru " Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Shigure, Aya, and even Hitori helped me not only move furniture into the apartment but they also helped me buy some of it." I can tell that Tohru is already thinking of a way she can repay her gratitude to all the people that helped us move out and start our life together. " We dont have to worry about paying rent, master said that I just have to work at the dojo and clean up at night." I can tell by Tohru's face that she is about to tell me that this is too much, so i decide to stop her before she starts. " Its not a big deal, I do all that stuff on a regular basis and i dont even get paid." She looks up and smiles at me " Thank you so much for doing all this for me, but i want you to know i still plan on keeping my job and doing all the house work and cooking here." I kiss her softly " No, we will both do the cleaning and cooking from now on since this is our house."

**NO ONES POV**

_DING! DONG! _When Tohru and Kyo answer the door they are surprised to see everyone standing in their door way. "We are here for the house warming party!" explains Shigure as he pushes his way past the young couple and into their new home. "Hmmm I see there is only one bedroom. . ." He says "Yeah, So? It's only me and Tohru" Kyo responds. "Tisk, Tisk for not thinking ahead Kyo" "What are you rambling on about dog?" Shigure wraps his arm around Kyo and Tohru " I'm talking about when you and our dear sweet Tohru surcome to your hormes and end up with a little bundle of joy" Kyo and Tohru turn beat red at Shigures remark "Oh. . . I dont think that will happen anytime soon Shigure" Tohru starts to explain " You see, Kyo and I havent. . . " "OK!" Kyo explaims cutting Tohru off. "AYA! I won the bet, Kyo isnt man enough yet!" Everyone turns to look at Kyo and he doesnt know what to do other than punch Shigure in the head. "Thats enough you two" Tohru says breaking the tension between everyone in the room. The rest of the night passes by quickly and as everyone says their goodbyes Tohru and Kyo head to their new bedroom to spend their first night together alone in their new apartment.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you liked this chapter or even if you have some constructive critisism.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fast forward six months:**

Kyo and Tohru have settled into their new life together without any problems. Since they've started living together Tohru had gotten a second job at the local grocery story despite how much Kyo was against it. Kyo was still working at the dojo and he was even given his own class to teach.

**No ones POV:**

"I don't know what the hell master was thinking giving me the little kids class to teach!" Kyo complained to Tohru when he got the news.

"I think you will do great with the kids" Tohru tried giving him a confidence boost.

"All they do is complain about me being too tough, they don't take it seriously." Kyo said

"Theyre just kids Kyo, im sure they weren't meant to go through the rigorous exercise you put them through"

"I guess your right" He said as he kissed Tohru on the forehead. "There is one student that stands out in class that gives me hope."

Tohru looks up at him " What's his name?"

"Her name is Kana. She is the youngest student in my class and the one with the most potential." Tohru was very pleased with how highly he was speaking about this little girl.

"How old is she?" Tohru asked hoping Kyo would tell her some more about this girl.

"She just turned five years old. She seems a lot older than she is though because shes been an orphan her whole life." Kyo looks kind of sad as he talks about her "The other kids avoid talking to her or involving her in anything they do together."

"So she likes martial arts and she's and orphan, no wonder Kyo is so interested in her" Tohru thinks to herself.

"I would like to meet Kana" Tohru exclaimed with that goofy smile on her face.

Kyo smiles at her "I thought you might want to so I asked the girls home if she could have dinner with us tonight. They agreed that it might be good for Kana to spend some time around other people."

"Great! I'll make dinner for the three of us tonight" She doesn't even try to hide the excitement in her voice.

**Kyo's POV:**

After Tohru and I get done discuss Kana I head down to the dojo to set everything up. I'm surprised to see that master had all the equipment already out. I check my watch at see that I still have an hour before we open "Master?" I call out.

"Yes Kyo?" He respondes.

"Why are you doing my job?" I ask him

"Well, I still am the owner of this dojo so I should have to open every once in a while like you do." He answers

"If you say so."

"Why don't you go walk Ms. Tohru to work today?" Master asks

I smile slightly " I would but she already left for work."

We spend the rest of the morning opening up the dojo together and when the time comes to open the doors I see Kana already standing outside waiting to come in.

"Hey Kana" I say

"Hello Master Kyo" She responds

"I was hoping I'd be able to talk to you about something" I says a little nervous_. "Why am I so nervouse about talking to a five year old?"_ I think to myself

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to invite you over tonight to have dinner with my girlfriend and I."

I could see the surprise on her face and realized this is probably the first time someone has invited her to have dinner "Yes, Thank you master!"

"It's not a big deal, now go get changed for class." She turns and walks towards the locker room. I exhale loudly when she is out of sight.

"That was a surprise Kyo" Master says from behind me.

"It was nothing, It was Tohru's idea anyway" I'm not technically lying by telling him this because Tohru really did want to meet Kana

"Either way its great to see you opening up to others."

"Eh, Whatever. Let's go get to work."

**Tohru's POV:**

Work goes by pretty fast today and I'm excited that I only have to work at the Somah's office today. I take out the last of the garbage as I head out of the building.

"Hmm I need to stop at the store to pick up some stuff to make for dinner tonight" I think to myself.

I turn and start to walk towards the street that has the little market that I wark at on it. I head inside and pick up some salmon, soba noodles, and vegitables to make for dinner.

When I get home I start making dinner right away so that it will be ready by the time Kyo and Kana get here.

"Oh, I hope Kana likes salmon. I'm only making it because its Kyo's favorite" I think to myself as I'm cooking.

Once everything is done cooking I set everything out on the table and go to get cleaned up before dinner.

**No ones POV:**

Kyo is downstairs in the dojo with Kana straightening everything up before they go upstairs to have dinner.

"Master Kyo, can I ask you something?" Kana asks as she is folding up the mats.

"Sure, but please stop calling me master Kyo."

"Is Master Kazuma your real dad?" Kyo looks up a little surprised to hear her ask him this.

"No, hes not. He took me in when I was younger after my mother died and my dad left me."

"oh, I'm sorry." Kana apologieses as she continues to think to herself.

After they get done putting all the mats away they start to sweep and mop up the dojo.

"Ma- ugh I mean Kyo?" Kana asks again

"Yeah, what is it now?"

Kana pauses for a second before she talks " There is still hope for me to be adopted right?"

Kyo walks over to her and crouches down to her level " Of course there is, why would you even question that?"

"Well, the other kids tell me that i'm too different and that no one would ever want to take me into their family." She keeps her eyes on her feet as she says this

"Kana, If someone like me could be accepted into someones family than you sure as hell could be too. Keep your head up, it will happen soon."

Kana jumps up and gives Kyo a big hug and quietly begins to cry " Thank you master Kyo"

"No problem, now lets go eat."

When they make it up to the apartment Kyo calls out to Tohru " We're here"

"The table is all set up, I'm just making some tea to go with dinner."

Kyo and Kana sit next to each other at the table when Tohru appears with a pot of tea and three cups.

"Hello, I'm Tohru Honda" Tohru says holding out her hand

Kana grabs her hand " Hi, I'm Kana and it's very nice to meet you miss Honda."

"It's very nice to meet you too but please call me Tohru."

They all sit down at the table together ready to eat dinner " I hope its ok that I made salmon for dinner."

"Yes, salmon is my favorite." Kana replies

"_Hmm, so her favorite food is salmon too. She is so much like Kyo"_

" Master Kyo, you live here with your girlfriend and your not even engaged to her?" Kana asks bluntly

Kyo starts to choke a little bit "Well. . . you see. . ." Kyo starts but doesn't know what to say.

" I'm sure Kyo Kyo will ask me when hes ready, but for now I'm perfectly fine with how things are."

"That's right, I'll ask her when I'm good and ready." Kyo says.

After dinner is done Tohru and Kyo head out to walk Kana back to the girls home. On their way to the home they pass by a little souvenir shop and something catches Kana's eye, it's a silver necklace with a cat charm on it.

"Do you see something you like?" Tohru asks.

Kana points to the necklace in the window " I like the necklace."

"Whys that?" Tohru asks

"It reminds me of the cat from the zodiac story, and hes my favorite character." Kyo blushes when he hears this and Tohru giggles a little.

"He's my favorite too, come on, I'll get you the necklace."

"Its ok, you both have already done so much for me."

"I want to get you this necklace so you always remember today." Tohru explains to Kana

Kana and Tohru head in to the store together while Kyo waits outside for them. When they come back out of the store Kana is wearing her brand new cat necklace and both her and Tohru have almost the same identical goofy smile.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took me soo long to update my story but I was having a major case of writers block. Please keep being paitent with me and I will continue to write. Also, please review on this chapter because I'm kind of iffy on it right now and I want to know if you thought it was a hit or miss.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, before I get started with this chapter I want to break some sad news for all of you. I will not be writing for at least two months because I will be away doing something very important. I'm going to try to make this chapter a little longer so it holds you guys over until I can write again. **

Since the night Kana had dinner with Kyo and Tohru she has been spending more and more time with them. When the dojo is getting ready to close Kana stays after to help Kyo clean up before they head upstairs to have a wonderful meal that Tohru cooked for them.

**KYO'S POV:**

"We're here" Kyo yells out to Tohru

"Ok, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, why don't you guys go get cleaned up?"

Kana and I head down towards the bathroom to wash our hands before dinner. As I'm washing my hands I realize that Kana is too short to reach the soap or the faucet by herself.

"Let me help you" I say as I pick her up and hold her over the sink so she can wash her hands

"Thank you, master!" She says with the goofiest smile on her face

"Yeah, no problem"

When we are done washing up we go back to the dining room where Tohru already has everything set up nicely.

"I made miso, I hope that's ok" Tohru says

"Anything you cook tastes amazing!" Kana exclaims

Tohru and I have gotten very used to having Kana around; it's gotten to the point where it feels weird when she's not with us. The home that Kana is staying at thinks that we shouldn't be getting too attached to her because they don't want us giving Kana false hope. "Are we really giving her false hope?" I think to myself

"Hey Master" Kana says breaking me from my thoughts

"Yeah?" I say even though im pretty sure I know what shes going to make a comment about

"You should hurry and marry Tohru before someone else snatches her up" she teases

"Yeah, yeah, just eat your dinner" I tell her.

The truth is I have actually been taking what Kana is saying to heart I just need some time to plan something out.

After dinner the three of us stand in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. I'm washing dishes, Kana is drying them, and Tohru is putting them away. It's weird that we do things just like a normal family would, yet we aren't a family or atleast not a normal one. Tohru has brought up the idea of having kids in the future but I always tell her I'm not sure that would be the best thing because of the curse.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When we are done with the dishes I head out to take Kana back home. Tohru stays home so she can take a bath and go to bed because she has to work both her jobs tomorrow and won't be home until late.

"Can we go down the main streets to get home" Kana asks

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I like looking at all the shops, and it gives me a little longer to be with you." I've always noticed how sad and disappointed Kana looks when I drop her off at home, but I've always blocked it out of my head to stop myself from feeling guilty.

I grab her hand "Lets walk down main street than"

Kanas face is bright and happy as she looks at all the different stores that we pass. "We have to go in there master!" She exclaims as she points towards the store.

I look at where she is pointing "Why do we have to go in there?" I ask her surprised realizing she had a plan from the beginning.

"Just to look" She looks up at me with her not so innocent eyes

"Fine, whatever." We head into the jewelry store she was pointing to. When we walk into the store we are greeted by two workers asking us if we were looking for anything specific, I was about to say we didn't need help when Kana decided to talk for us, "We are looking for an engagement ring" she tells the employees

"All out engagement rings are over in these cases" He says and he escorts us over to the rings.

I look into the case but all the rings look the same to me.

"These are our most popular rings" The sales clerk says

I look down at all the rings and they all look nice but I don't think Tohru would like something that flashy. "Those are all too flashy, she wouldn't like something like that."

"What about that one!" Kana says excitedly while pointing at a white gold ring with a single squared diamond in the middle.

"Hm… That one is ok I guess." I say obviously disappointing Kana

I go to look around the jewelry store on my own and find a white gold ring with a ½ karat diamond in the middle with one blue sapphire on each side. "Hey Kana" I call across the store.

She rushes over near me "Yes?"

"What about that one?" I ask

"She would love that!" Kana says excitedly

I call the clerk over and tell him that would like the ring we were looking at.

He slips the ring into a small black velvet box and hands it to me. "Your mommy will be very happy with that ring." The clerk says to Kana.

We both walk out of the store ignoring what the man behind the counter said. Neither one of us says anything as we continue walking to Kanas house. " You know since you got me into this youre going to help me set everything up" I tell Kana

She jumps up excited "Really master? I'm so excited!"

The rest of the way home we discuss things that we could do to make this very special for Tohru. We both agreed that I would ask her tomorrow because I didn't want to wait and neither did Kana.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Tohru is gone by the time I wake up. I'm so surprised that I'm as calm as I am. I get dressed and head downstairs to talk to master because I feel he should be the first person I tell. When I get to the dojo master already has everything set up and is sitting on the mat stretching.

"Master, can I talk to you in private?" I ask him starting to feel a little nervous now.

He shakes his head and gets up off the mat, and we head back into his office. "What did you want to talk about?"

I pulled out the ring to show to him " I'm going to ask Tohru to marry me tonight."

He pulls me into a hug "That's great Kyo! You're making a great decision"

**XXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day feels like it drags on forever. Kana and I head to a super market on the other side of town because Tohru is working at the little corner market today. When we get to the super market we buy everything and as we're about to get on line Kana exclaims "You need that!" I turn to see she is pointing at champagne.

"What the hell do I need that for?" I ask

"I've seen it in movies master! The guy slips it into her glass so when she goes to take a sip it's a surprise in her cup!" She sounds very excited with her plan

"Well there are two problems with that plan; 1) Tohru would probably choke on it because she didn't realize it was in there and 2) I'm not old enough to buy alcohol"

"Hmm those are pretty significant problems. How about using sparkling cider and at least to make it fancy"

"Wh- just grab the stupid fancy apple juice and let's get on line."

**XXXXXXXXX**

When we finally get home I start to cook dinner while Kana sets up the table. I have just enough time to get dressed before Tohru gets home. When she walks in through the door Kana pushes her towards the bedroom and tells her to get cleaned up for dinner, of course Tohru is completely oblivious to the fact that theyre acting suspicious. Kana waits for Tohru to get done getting dressed and then leads her to the dining room where Kyo is waiting for her. "Whats all this?" She asks

"We just wanted to do something nice for you" Kana explains. I'm glad kana is doing most of the talking because I feel like I have a mouth full of cotton.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have." Tohru says

"Eh, it wasn't a big deal" I say to her.

We all sit down and start eating and no one says a work. Kana keeps punching my leg from under the table trying to tell me to make my move. I'm not exactly sure what to do, wouldn't it be weird if I just dropped down on my knee all of a sudden?

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ _ someone's ringing the door bell

"I'll get it!" Kana gets up and runs to the door leaving me and Tohru alone. I scoot closer and grab her hand and right when I'm about to open my mouth I hear two unmistakable voices; Shigure, and Aya. "What are you guys doing here?" Tohru asks

"It looks like we're early!" Shigure says

"Oh dear, it looks like we'll be the ones to witness this very exciting moment" Aya gushes

"Could I talk to you two in the kitchen" I says trying to keep my tone even

**XXXXXXXXX**

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask no longer calm

"Your master told us you were going to propose and I couldn't very well miss such an important thing happening in my precious flowers life." Shigure says

"Naturally we had to be here." Aya starts " I must say though its pretty low of you to try to get miss Tohru drunk to get her to say yes to your proposal"

"What are you talking about you stupid snake?"

He points over to the bottle of apple cider obviously not being able to read the label. " Its sparkling apple cider you idiot"

"Well in that case shame on your for giving such a tacky drinking to your future fiancé on such an important night." Shigure chimes in.

I just shake my head and walk back out towards the dining room where I see everyone else standing waiting for me.

"Whats going on Kyo?" Tohru asks confused

"Oh, the hell with it!" I yell and walk straight up to Tohru and take her hands in mine. I take a deep breath before starting " Tohru, from the moment I met you I knew there was something special about you. There has never been anyone else that I have ever felt this way about." I hear a door slam behind us and I can only assume its Kagura but no one pays attention to that "I know I don't have much to offer you but I can promise you I will love you for the rest of my life. Tohru Honda, would you please marry me?" I finally did it!

Tohru has tears streaming down her face "Yes!" she says as she jumps into my arms. Everyone starts clapping behind us when all of a sudden yuki yells " How about giving her the ring stupid cat"

"I was going to do that next you damn rat" The truth is I completely forgot about the ring. When I take the small box out of my pocket and open Tohru gasps "This ring is perfect Kyo!" The rest of the night is filled with everyone celebrating our engagement.

**I know the ending is kind of rushed but I started to feel like I was rambling. I didn't get many reviews on my previous chapters so depending on the feed I get on this one will decide if I continue with this story or not. Plese read and review, I greatly appreciate it! **


End file.
